


Smothered and Covered

by Birdgirl90



Series: Alaskan Booty Call [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Master Miller learns how good Waffle House can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smothered and Covered

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Sex in public? Yup, this fic has it!  
> Also, Puppy!Dave.  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~Birdie

“Isn’t this great?!”

Dave’s face beams across the little booth and he’s practically bouncing in his seat.  Miller rolls his eyes at the sight of him, but he’d be lying if some of the young pup’s excitement rubbed off on him.  Dave had been so happy when the new Waffle House had opened, claiming it was a piece of his childhood and shocked when Miller confessed he’d never been to one.

Now here they are, frying bacon and sticky sweet syrup filling the air, a fine layer of grease on the mug in front of Miller, some song on the jukebox harolding back to the 1980’s and times he’d rather forget.  That aside, he has to admit it wasn’t half bad.  The waitress working the front has a nice ass and to be honest, the breakfast food on the menu looked incredibly enticing.  He can’t remember the last time he ate something for dinner that wasn’t whiskey.  Dave’s still doing that bouncy thing and it’s getting on his nerves.

Miller looks at Dave in his collar.  “Settle, boy.”

Dave immediately stops bouncing, but the excitement on his face remains.  “Sorry, Master, I’ll be a good boy.”

Miller reaches across the table and ruffles Dave’s hair briefly.  “I know you will.  You always are.”

The waitress saunters over, food on a tray, eyebrow raised at the exchange between the two.  Miller just stares at her from behind his ever present aviators until she relents and places the trays down.  Dave looks at his waffle and bacon before looking at Miller expectantly, waiting until he nods before tearing into his food.  Miller himself contents himself with his hashbrowns - scattered, smothered, covered, and whatever else he’d rattled off - and watching Dave.

There’s something alluring about the way Dave’s shaggy brown hair bounces as he eats, the way this one simple thing makes him so happy, that makes Miller’s body ache with desire and need.  He lifts his coffee cup, and Dave looks up.  Staring Dave down across the top of the mug, he’s pleased when the younger starts to flush.  He sets the mug down with determination.  To hell with protocol; he’s never cared what anyone’s thought before anyway.

“I’m going to pay the bill, then walk to the bathroom.  I want you to wait ten minutes and then join me.  Hear me, pup?”

Dave, the flush still creeping across him, swallows hard and nods.

Miller ruffles his hair.  “Good boy.”

He pays the bill and walks to the single stall bathroom as he said, turning to Dave once and holding up his finger, mouthing “Stay”.  The time clicks by until at last the door cracks open.

“Master?”

Miller’s on him in less than a heartbeat, pinning Dave to the wall before the door is finished being locked.  Hungry lips devour and he’s pleased when Dave gives a small whine against him.  Miller smirks and lets go of him for a moment, stepping back for a moment; a moment is all it takes for Dave to be on him, humping against him, panting.

Miller tugs at him.  “Bad boy,” he whispers in Dave’s ear.  “Pants down, against the wall.”

Dave whines and does as he’s told, chest pressed against the cool tile.  Miller steps behind him, cock hard and ready, jeans already unzipped.  He leans against Dave, leans into his ear.  

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Master,” Dave whines, grinding slightly against him.  “Please.  Fuck me.”

“Good boy,” Miller groans as he slides into Dave, his length aching.  “Such a good pup.  Whine for me.”

As Dave lets out another pant and whine, Miller rocks harder against him, rutting as deep as he can.  The sounds of Dave heaving breathing and continued begging causes him to moan loudly, groaning louder until he releases with a desperate cry into his pup, hands tight on the young hips.

Dave, still hard against the wall, whines again.

“Master...please…”

Miller smirks as he reaches around.  His flesh hand roughly grabs Dave’s cock, tugging once.

“I suppose,” he muses in Dave’s ear, feeling the shudders run down the young body as a sigh leaves him.  “Since you’ve been such a good boy, that you deserve a treat.”

He pumps against Dave, up and down and up and down, harder and faster as the brown haired man beneath him shudders and cries out until at last the sticky mess covers his hand, hot and salty.

Dave still pants against the wall as Miller steps back, zips his pants, and rinses his hand in the sink.

“What do you say, boy?”

“T-thank you, master.”

“Good boy.”

As they slink out of the bathroom, the waitress giving them a dirty look, Miller smirks.  They might have to get waffles more often.


End file.
